Playtests and Teasers
by Sora Moto
Summary: A collection of first chapters to the many stories I have started or have planned. This is so I can get a feel for what you guys actually want to read. Reveiws are love.
1. Indianapolis

Ok guys, so I'm doing this playtest/teaser thing like I've seen so many others do. I want to get an idea if these stories I've been working on are going to grab your attention. Anyway there are really two types of these things. stories with titles and those without. The ones without will have parenthesis around the chapter title, those that have a title will have just the title. This first chapter is a little something I was messing with and figured here would be a good place to put it cause you know FFnet doesn't like chapters that are all AN. Please let me know what you think about each chapter to help me improve what gets posted and what well doesn't. Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Alfred?"

"Hmm?"

A short slightly plump girl with long brown hair and bright blue-grey eyes approaches the tall blonde haired blue eyed nation.

"I was just watching a show about the sinking of the Indianapolis..." The girl trails off as Alfred seems to get a rather haunted look in his eyes. "I take it you, uh, remember it."

"Yeah. You're not going to try and write something about it are you?"

"I was thinking about it, but I don't think I can do that."

He seems to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I figure writing a story about something like that would be pretty callous and insensitive to the people that actually experienced that horror."

"Yeah, thanks for that. You're a good kid, you know?"

The girl smiles at her nation and he smiles back.

"So..."

"I'm still making you Russia's bitch."

"Damnit."


	2. HetaliaSG1 crossover working title

When Jack first stepped into the room where the scientists had been keeping the coverstone he had been forced to hold back a smirk upon seeing the dirty blonde that had just finished retranslating the text. This was the last place he had expected to run into his cousin. Though he was curious that he was going by 'Jackson' instead of 'Williams' but figured it might have been for the same reasons he was going by 'O'Neill'. Either way he couldn't help but to make this whole situation more difficult for Daniel by denying him information. Besides, he know his younger cousin would figure out what he needed to without it. Thus, without a second thought he interrupted the woman that was about to tell him what had been found beneath the coverstone gaining himself an indignant look from Daniel.

Jack was standing by as the it General West debated whether they should send anyone through the gate after receiving information from what was on the other side. When Daniel commented that he could figure out how to get them back Jack nearly laughed, knowing his cousin just wanted to come along for the ride. He wasn't against it really but he wasn't sure Daniel was cut out for such a dangerous mission. Then again, he knew better than to actually mention anything, subconsciously rolling his shoulder in remembrance of their last hockey game together.

They had just gotten through the gate and were looking around on the other side. Jack looked to Daniel as he explored the area, smiling to himself about it. After things had been looked over in the immediate area Jack told Daniel to dial up the gate and get them home. He stared at Daniel when he was told he couldn't just do that.

"What do you mean you can't align the gate."

"I was expecting a tablet or something that would have the return sequence on it. I need time to explore this place, to find it."

Jack glared at his cousin and in whispered tones, "Daniel, you need to get us home as soon as possible. This isn't funny, what is your mom gonna think when she finds out I let you get stranded on another planet. He'll kill me, even if I'm here with you. Get us home."

"Ri right, will do."

After that Jack watched as Daniel scurried off to look for the way back while he ordered the men to set up a perimeter and establish a base camp.

"Where's Daniel?"

Jack looks around the camp and frowns slightly at the lack of his younger cousin. That kid was going to get him murdered. One of his men pointed off to where it was obvious Daniel's books had been flung. He slightly glared at his men for treating Daniel with such loathing but couldn't bring himself to do it. These men had been told Daniel could get them home and he had said he couldn't do it right away, which to them meant never apparently. He wanted to defend his cousin but knew if he did it would only complicate matters. Instead he set off after the trail of books to find Daniel, taking a few men with him.

He spotted Daniel apparently feeding some strange animal. Of course he makes friends with the local animals, look at his parents.

"You probably shouldn't feed that thing." Is what he said, what he wanted to say though was that he can't take it home with him.

"Its domesticated, it has a harness." Jack watches as Daniel pats the creature's neck as it becomes alarmed and bolts, Daniel's foot getting caught in the lead rope causing him to be dragged behind the creature.

'Why can't he be more coordinated, he's just like Uncle Matt. Only any good on the ice.'

with that though he takes off after Daniel, his men following. 'And why am I always the one responsible for keeping him in one piece?'

After the, in his opinion, rocky start with the locals they are led back to their settlement. Once there they find themselves invited to dinner. Jack watches as Daniel eats the food without a second thought and smirks at his comment about not wanting to offend their hosts by refusing food. Right then a large platter is presented to them with some odd looking creature roasted up and displayed. He sees Daniel's eyes pop out slightly at the sight of it and he looks hesitant to try the meal.

"We wouldn't want to offend them, now would we?"

He grins snarkily at Daniel who sends him a glare and steps up to the challenge. Jack watches Daniel eat, making sure whatever it is is safe. Despite his comment he knows it's better to let either him or Daniel try the food first to make sure it won't kill anyone. And that of the two Daniel would be the least helpful in a fight. That being said Daniel was the guinea pig on whether the food was safe. It was an alien world after all.

Fortunately Daniel proclaimed the food to taste like chicken and proceeded to make a fool of himself. He must get that from his dad. Whoever would have thought his shy uncle and the outspoken man he loved would produce such an awkward and clumsy man when they finally got together. It was unreal and yet made perfect sense somehow.

Sometimes Jack can be a real ass. He made the suggestion that these people might recognize other Egyptian symbols if they recognize one. Which lead to me trying to draw one out, that led to what I can only assume was them attempting to distract me after making it clear writing was illegal here. This of course led to me getting bathed by many women of various ages. Once they left though I was glad that was most likely over, then a timid young woman steps into the hut I had been left in. At first I thought she was going to bath me some more then she just lifted her veil and I got a good look at her. She was pretty, very pretty and then I noticed she was stripping and I rushed to stop her. I wish we weren't dealing with such a language barrier so I could figure out why this was all happening. I tried to leave but the leader of these people seemed to take offense so I did what I could to make the most of this. I tried to explain where we had come from and instead got a simple drawing of the symbol for our home, Earth. I asked her if she had seen this somewhere and she nodded before taking me there. It was amazing, the drawings and writings on the walls told the story of what had happened here, where these people had come from. What shocked me the most was that they were from Earth. I wondered if that meant there were others like my parents here, nations people that had been born of this displaced culture. There may have been one.

Jack came and got me after we had lost communication with the base camp. What had him concerned was the fact that the storm that had kept us here till now was gone, blown over in the night. We bid our farewells and headed back but we were not expecting the, I guess the only word for it was spaceship, that had landed on the pyramid. With Jack in the lead we cautiously made our way inside. When we make it to where we had stored our supplies I saw Jack rummage around looking for something. It was when I had come to the conclusion that whatever Jack was looking for was gone that things got worse, as if that was even possible. We got captured by the guards. When we were beamed up to the ship we were forced to kneel before who I could only assume was this Ra person. He was followed out by what I knew was a bomb, an Earth bomb. I steamed and shot a look to Jack and he ignored me. I knew he was crazy but this, this was crazier than anything I suspected him of. How could he have brought something like this?

I watched as Daniel took the shot meant for me. I was shocked he would do that, but I couldn't dwell on it long before I was knocked out and dragged to a cell half full of water. It shocked me right out of my dazed state and I was able to take in the others in with me.

"Where's Jackson?"

I gapped at them like a fish out of water. Daniel hadn't been brought with me. Ra must have thought he had killed him and... And what would he do with him thinking he was dead, bury him? The thought had me shaking.

I came to in a strange sort of, is this a sarcophagus? I think it is. I check my side where I had been hit, not even a scar, which is strange since I was expecting that to take longer to heal. I get up and wonder a bit from the sarcophagus and come to a large chamber where I see Ra being dressed by the youths he had flocking about him. He spoke to me and told me with a smile that he would have me kill my companions. I couldn't fathom such a thing. I've never been one for fighting, that was why I studied and buried myself in books. I wasn't sure I could kill, even if my life depended on it.

We were lined up on the steps leading to the pyramid and I watched as this Ra guy stepped out and took a seat at the top of the stairs. I blinked as I watched Daniel step out after him. What was he doing up there? I watched as Ra gave orders for Daniel to be handed a staff weapon and he approached us with it. Ra was speaking but I wasn't listening, I was too focused on my young cousin leveling the weapon at my chest. I watched him, he seemed to be hesitating and I saw in his eyes how he seemed to be waiting for something. Then I saw he wasn't watching me, where he was pointing the weapon, He was looking behind me into the crowd. He opens the weapon, I flinch thinking he's going to shoot. Then he whips it around and fires on the guards. I'm stunned but react all the same when gunfire rises up from the crowds. We all seem to dive for cover as the guards open fire on us and the crowd. Several of the people in the crowd cover us as we run. I'm glad Daniel has enough of both his parents to know how to handle himself.

When we were led back to a cave where the rebels were staying I separated Jack and myself from the rest. He and I needed to talk.

"A bomb Jack? What would Uncle Alfred think if he heard you were going to just, gah!"

"I had orders."

"Orders, you were going to what, blow up the gate?"

"Yes!" I stare at my cousin in shock.

"You would have killed or trapped us all."

"No, it wasn't supposed to be like that. You and the rest of them were supposed to go right back through. I was going to stay behind and scout for any threats. If I found any I was to blow up the gate."

"Oh well that worked out great didn't it and now Ra has the bomb and is going to send it back with a shipment of that mineral."

"I know!"

"And how could you agree to this. It was a suicide mission, Jack?"

"I know that!"

"Then why?"

"My son is dead!"

I stare at Jack in shock, I hadn't even known he'd had a son. He'd never mentioned anything.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know. I never even told Mom. I doubt he even heard I got married. Stupid government."

"Jack..."

"Sorry, but you know what it's like, I mean seriously, Jackson?"

I sit beside him. "You could have talked to me about it. I would have understood."

"I don't doubt that, but Look it's a little late for that now. Ra has the bomb and like you said he's sending home."

"Uncle Alfred is going to be pissed if we let that happen."

"I know."

"Daniel don't do it."

"I'm sorry Jack. Wait for me."

I watched as Daniel was beamed up into the ship. My uncle Matt was going to kill me. And of course once Daniel was gone he was replaced by one of those guards.

The fight was more than a little one sided and there were several times, particularly when we each held that staff weapon and he grinned at me. Oh how I wished mom's strength was genetic, what I wouldn't give to be able to toss this guy like a stick.

Time was running out and Jack couldn't get the bomb shut off. This was bad. As the seconds ticked down we both stared at one another before the same thought struck us both. Together we maneuvered the bomb to the platform for beaming things to the ship and using the control on the dead guard's glove we sent it to Ra's ship. We watched with matching grins as the bomb went off in orbit, destroying the ship.

"That wasn't so hard."

"Shut up Jack."

I stand there as the rest of the team is packing up to head back through the gate. Daniel is informing me he is staying. I keep wanting to strangle the kid. How can he do this to me? Uncle Matt is going to skin me alive when I go back and tell him his son, my cousin is staying here, trapping himself on an alien world.

"Take care Jack."

I pull him into a hug and whisper to him. "Don't worry, what the hell am I going to tell your mom though? He'll kill me for not bringing you back."

"Sorry Jack. But I'm staying. Mom will understand. He won't kill you. And talk to Uncle Alfred about your son, he can help you with this."

"Sure, you say that now. Just wait, you ever come back he'll have me stuffed me and mounted on his wall. And I'll try. Mom's busy a lot."

Daniel laughs before backing off. "Bye Jack."

"Yeah, see ya. Take care of him for me will you?"

I sit in my house sipping a beer. I had just gotten home after our mission to Abidos. I had come back to a note from my wife, well ex-wife now, she had left. The note said she'd be at a hotel until things between our lawyers could be worked out. Just peachy. There is a knock on the door. I grumble but get up and answer it. I am greeted by the not so happy face of my mom.

"Hey Jack, mind if I come in?"

I step aside and let him in. "Hey Mom, what brings you by?"

"Oh, quite a bit. I was just reading over a file about your last mission. Quite an interesting read."

"Yeah, I know."

"Daniel went with you."

I was a bit shocked that he knew. Then he ruffles my hair.

"Yes I knew about Daniel. He took that name to honor a pair of archaeologists he looked up to, they babysat him when he was little."

"Oh, uh, right. I knew that."

He grins at me then frowns. "So, you left him behind to die?"

"Uh... Well you see..." I try to look anywhere but at my mom. I should have known this was going to happen eventually.

He raises an eyebrow at me, frown deepening. "Jack."

"No, I didn't ok. He wanted to stay behind. He's not dead. I swear. Please don't tell Uncle Matt."

"Why the hell would he stay behind. And what really happened to Ra, cause it sounds like you falsified your report?"

"Uh, well you see. He kinda got married. And don't worry we nuked Ra, it just didn't happen exactly as I said. Daniel is happy there. And really if he has to come back I know we can always try going back again. Er, though he did bury the gate, so maybe not."

"So you left your baby cousin on a strange planet with an alien wife. Yeah that makes perfect sense."

"Look it was his choice. He's a grown man he can make these decisions himself."

I stare him down and he stares back. Then I noticed the twinkle of a smile in the corner of his eye. Then he breaks eye contact and smiles.

"Ok, fine, fine you win. Relax. I'll smooth things over with Mattie. He'll be more mad he won't get to meet his daughter in law than anything."

After that we end up chatting for a bit. I bring up my son and the coming divorce. He lends a sympathetic ear and support. They talk long into the night and in the morning Alfred left, leaving Jack to his thoughts.


	3. A Lesson Be Learned

It was hours after a G8 meeting and both the frog and that ingrate America had made fun of her throughout the whole thing. It wasn't enough that she was the only girl in the G8 but those two constantly pointed it out and made her seem less for it. She was proud that she was a girl and able to be successful without a man looming over her shoulder. She was the United Kingdom and she should deserve their respect. So she told them off and had gone to the nearest pub and drunk herself into her current state, drunk and babbling and ranting. The pub had cut her off and sent her home, even calling a cab for her since they knew this happened with some frequency. Now here she was at home and still angry beyond reason with the two men. Stumbling over to her bookshelf and browsing it quickly she pulls down a thick and worn tome and grabs her wand from its place in her occult cabinet.

Flipping through the book she finds what she is sure is a spell to make them both regret making fun of her for being a woman. She giggles insanely for a moment before settling down and beginning to chant. It doesn't take long for a glowing circle to appear around her, complete with arcane runes and script. Saying the final word of the spell causes the light of the circle to glow brighter and brighter before exploding and leaving a cloud of dust and smoke. Coughing slightly Elizabeth looks around to see if anything was damaged as the smoke clears. She stops when she notices that someone is sitting in her favorite plush reading chair. Through the remaining smoke she can tell it is a man, but not who exactly. As it clears further he begins to be more distinguishable. She can tell he is dressed elaborately and in an older style. On his head is a tri-cornered hat with plumes adorning it. He seems to have one leg swung over one arm of the chair and the opposite arm swung over the back of the chair. His coat is long and a deep red, the fastenings, gold set against black trim. When the smoke clears completely her eyes meet a pair as green as her own framed by blonde hair that matches her own in shade and shagginess, almost like looking into a mirror.

"Hello poppet." He smiles wickedly at her and suddenly his appearance clicks. This was her as a man. Specifically her from her pirating days.

Oh dear lord, what had she done.

About the time she figured this out and cursed her sorry drunken ass the alcohol in her system finally kicked in fully and she passed out right on her floor with a curious pirate looking on.

"Hmm, well perhaps I was a bit too much for the lass."

That being said the pirate took the time to look the girl over more thoroughly, soon reaching the same conclusion that she had.

"Well don't I make a pretty lass then."

Chuckling he picks her up and looks about.

"Same as me house. Which means..." Heading up the stairs he carries her right to her bedroom. Which, with a smirk, he realized must also be his room. He lays her on the bed before stripping himself of his coat, hat and arms and laying down beside her. He wraps an arm about her and lets himself drift off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning finds Elizabeth waking slowly to a pounding headache and a comfortable weight about her waist. Not the least bit concerned about the weight she pushes it off before leaving the bed and stumbling to her bathroom. There she gropes about for the bottle of pain medicine she keeps there and grabs her water glass she keeps by the sink. Quickly taking the pills she closes her eyes as she tries to remember last night. There was something about a pirate but she couldn't remember what. Thinking about it hurt so she stripped out of her clothes and started up the shower. A nice hot shower would have her feeling herself in no time. She takes her time, enjoying the feel of the hot water rushing over her supple figure. When she is thoroughly clean and feeling the medicine kicking in fully she steps out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel.

From here she would normally go back into her bedroom and find a set of clothes to wear for the day before heading down for some tea. She made it as far as getting back to her room before she nearly dropped her towel in surprise at what awaited her.

There lying on her bed was her male pirate self from the night before. Suddenly it all came back to her. The spell, her anger, her drunken misguided use of magic. Really she should just lock the stuff up with a breathalyzer lock so she could only do magic when sober.

The pirate was propped up on one elbow, laying on his side and grinning at her like the Cheshire cat. He looked downright scandalous in a simple puffy shirt and tight black pants and his eyes smoldered as he stared at her in nothing but a towel. Finally realizing her lack of dress she lets out a slight screech before reaching for the nearest object and throwing it at him. It just so happened to be a vase of fake flowers she kept in the hall outside her door. The vase was right on target to make contact with the pirate's face when he reached up and caught it, not letting it break from the force of her throw.

"Now, now lass. Be that any way to treat a guest?"

"Guest! Guests don't sleep in a lady's bed, who they hardly know, no less, and then stare at them like some lecherous frog when they come back in little more than a wet rag!"

Elizabeth was huffing at this point and nearly missed the dark look flit across the pirate's face when she compared him to a frog. He had quickly gotten up and strode over to her with a strong purposeful gait. At his approach Elizabeth found herself backing up into the hall and then against the wall. Squeaking when her back was met by the obstacle and once again when the pirate hemmed her in by placing one hand on either side of her head and leaning down.

"What was that poppet? I could have sworn you just compared me to a Frenchman. Or was it some other kind of frog?"

Still startled, but not the type to just let someone loom over her like this, she sets her face into a stubborn glare and fixes her gaze on the pirate.

"I did. And you're no better than that bloody Francis otherwise you'd be a gentleman and leave me be to get dressed properly."

The pirate glares down at her and sees her hands trembling a bit as they clutch desperately at the towel wrapped about her. He grins wickedly at her after a moment and moves a hand to her shoulder, gently rubbing his thumb in a circle as he leans forward and whispers huskily into her ear.

"Now poppet, you can hardly blame me for wanting to stare when you're so enticing."

Elizabeth lets out a gasp as his hand begins to move lower, towards her breast. So in shock she can't bring herself to push him away.

Just as his hand is about to reach its mark there is a loud pounding coming from her front door followed by an obnoxious American accent calling through.

"Yo Lizzie, you awake! I thought we could hang out or something."

The pirate turns his attention from Elizabeth to the direction of the door, anger showing on his face at the interruption. Elizabeth just feels a surge of relief as she quickly ducks under the pirate's arms and makes for the stairs. She doesn't get far before the pirate is wrapping his arms about her and holding her in place against him.

"Now, now poppet. It wouldn't be very nice if your friend interfered in this." He whispered threateningly into her ear and held her tighter.

Elizabeth was beginning to panic. She struggled against the pirate's hold on her but he was just too strong.

The pounding at the door was slowing down. "Hey, Lizzie, you home?"

"Just a little longer and he'll leave. Then we can have some fun, eh poppet?"

That was too much for her and Elizabeth let loose an ear splitting scream.

"Alfred!"

The pirate was so caught off guard by the scream he didn't react right away, but it didn't take him long to recover. He quickly brought his hand up and covered her mouth to prevent further noises from escaping. He held her more tightly against himself as she struggled and kicked to be free of him.

Meanwhile outside Alfred had heard the scream and paused in his assault of the front door. Elizabeth never screamed at him like that. She had sounded scared, terrified even. Not thinking anymore on the matter he rushes the door and rams it with his shoulder, splintering it with the force and knocking it off its hinges and out of the frame. Once inside he hears a struggle from upstairs and hurriedly makes his way up. Reaching the hallway he sees red when he sees Elizabeth in only a towel fighting to be free of a man that is holding her trapped against himself. Not thinking twice he rushes forward and decks the man square on the jaw, sending him flying back and away from Elizabeth.

It doesn't take Elizabeth long to realize she was free and to scurry behind her savior, clutching to the towel wrapped around her like a lifeline.

"You fucking bastard, who the hell do you think you are?" Feeling Elizabeth shaking behind him he puffs himself up even larger to block her from the man now across the hall from them.

The pirate sits up and feels his jaw, checking to see if anything had broken before turning his gaze up towards Alfred. He sends him a smile that would have had Russia shaking in his boots had he seen it. "Well lad, I think I am Captain Arthur Kirkland of her Majesty's privateers as well as the British Empire. Though if those titles still apply, I'm not so sure."

Alfred just stares dumbstruck. Kirkland, as in Elizabeth Kirkland. And the British Empire, that meant... He looked Arthur over and saw the same resemblance the other two had noticed.

"So what you're like her brother? Why the hell were you attacking her then?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't say brother. And while we're on the subject why don't you just let me get back to what I was doing before you so rudely interrupted."

At Arthur's words and the look he attempted to get around Alfred to Elizabeth, the girl found herself clinging fearfully to Alfred's back. Alfred felt the death grip she had on his shirt and glared coldly at Arthur.

"I don't really think she wants anything like that so I'm just going to stay here and keep an eye on you." Alfred moves slightly, making his way towards Elizabeth's bedroom door. "Lizzie, why don't you go ahead and get dressed. I'll keep an eye on Arthur." He lets his voice soften a bit as he motions the girl into her room, his eyes never leaving Arthur. He still didn't quite understand what was going on here but like hell he'd leave the seemingly violent man alone with Elizabeth.

As soon as Elizabeth had gotten into her room, she closed and locked the door. She trusted Alfred to keep his word about making sure Arthur couldn't hurt her, but she still felt safer knowing the door was locked. Just in case he tried anything. She quickly grabbed some clothes and put them on before tying her hair up in pigtails to keep it out of her face. Once she proclaimed herself decent she unlocked her door and stepped out into the hall. It seemed that the two men hadn't moved from their positions, other than Arthur getting to his feet. She looked the pirate over once more and was relieved to see he was unarmed. It made sense, one wouldn't normally sleep with weapons on, so she assumed they were in her room.

"Let's head downstairs to the parlor and I'll make us some tea before I try and explain this."

She turns to go down the stairs, Alfred following after and Arthur not too much further back. They make it to the parlor and Elizabeth thought on how this is where it started. She looks at her reading chair and sighs.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be right back with tea, and coffee for you Alfred. You still like it black, correct?"

"Yeah." Alfred stays standing as Elizabeth leaves for the kitchen and doesn't settle into a seat until Arthur has made himself comfortable in the reading chair.

"So lad, what nation be ye? I haven't seen ye 'bout afore."

Still rather confused by the other man's presence Alfred answers, "I'm America. Specifically the United States of America, but that's usually a bit of a mouthful for everyone."

It was now that Arthur was confused. At first he hadn't noticed all that much as different from where he had come from but now he realized something was very much off. The Americas he knew had no personification, not yet anyway, and for the personification to have matured this much. Just where was he anyway? "I, I see."

"Dude, you look totally wigged there for a moment, you alright?" Even if he didn't necessarily like the guy he was still a person and for some reason learning his nation name had made him look a bit off.

"I am fine."

"Ok. So where did you come from anyway?"

"He came from whatever spell I messed up last night and he's going back as soon as I can figure out how to get him back." Came the reply as Elizabeth came out with a tray and set it on the coffee table before handing out drinks.

"Spell? Come on Lizzie. Magic? Really? You don't really expect me to believe that do you? Where did he really come from? Have you been trying to clone yourself or something? Oh I know Kiku made you a robot right? I saw this once in an anime he showed me where people had computers shaped like people."

Alfred would have continued on but the glare Elizabeth was sending him made him pause.

"No you git. Last night I was so angry with you and Francis for always treating me like I can never do anything I went out and got sodding pissed as all hell. When I came home I somehow thought it would be just bloody brilliant to teach you two a lesson and pulled out a spell book and cast a spell I thought would make you two think twice about making fun of me. Instead I ended up with Captain Kirkland over there."

Arthur raised a brow at her explanation, frowning. So he had been summoned by magic to this time and place. He wondered if he could convince his other self to simply let him stay. If she wanted to show those louts just how strong the British Empire was then perhaps he could help her with that.

"Come on Lizzie. Magic doesn't exist. Its just a thing for fairy tales and story books."

"So the lad doesn't believe then?" Arthur gave a slight chuckle before standing and flicking his wrist with a few strange words. Before Elizabeth could do anything a glowing circle surrounded Alfred before engulfing him. When it faded Alfred was no longer sitting on the couch and his clothes were left in a pile. A bit of ruffling and medium sized feline head popped out and stared wide eyed at Arthur.

Elizabeth slowly moved over and removed the cat from Alfred's clothes and nearly dropped him when she realized it had to be Alfred himself.

"What did you do?"

"I'm simply showing him that magic is real. This is what you wanted right. To get the respect you deserve as the British Empire. No one should look down on us. We have all the power in the world."

"Change him back! Return him back to how he was or so help me!"

"Hmph!" Arthur crosses his arms and grins wickedly at her. "Or what, you can't really do anything to me and you very well know it. Not without hurting yourself anyway." At Elizabeth's continued glare he brings a hand up to his chin and looks thoughtful. "Though I could be persuaded to change him back if you let me have a bit of fun." His gaze turns lecherous and causes Elizabeth to hold Alfred to her more firmly while Alfred sent his meanest glare towards the pirate. Alfred lets out a feral growl, though it doesn't sound like much coming from a medium sized cat.

Elizabeth meanwhile is glaring at her twin while trying to think of a way out of this. The only thing she can think of that might fix this had her glare changing to a flush. It was stupid and childish, but it just might work. After all, all of those fairy tales had to be based on something, right. So maybe if she just... Trying not to think about it too much Elizabeth quickly brings Alfred up to face her and then quickly kisses him, holding it for a moment to make sure whatever magic was going to do its work would have the time to recognize what she was doing.

When Elizabeth had brought him up to face her, Alfred had been somewhat surprised and confused. When she had touched her lips to his he had let his eyes widen in shock before feeling a warm tingly sensation spread throughout his body. Suddenly he felt his arms reaching around the girl in front of him and deepening the kiss.

Elizabeth had jumped in surprise when she felt arms circle about her and the kiss deepen but didn't fight it. It felt oddly right to be like this with Alfred. And she knew it had to be Alfred.

It wasn't long before a cough interrupted the two and they sprang apart, suddenly remembering their audience.

"Well done poppet. Figured that out rather quickly didn't you? Shame it actually worked though. I was hoping to have a bit of fun with you before changing him back. But you know the rules and they're not so easily broken now are they?"

"You, you bloody fool! What were you thinking doing something like that?"

Before the two could get into an all out screaming match with one another Alfred let out a small squeak as he suddenly realized his clothes were still in a pile on the sofa and he was across the room from them. He used his hands to cover himself as the other two turned to face him before shuffling to move behind the nearest piece of furniture, which happened to be a chair.

"Eheh, Elizabeth, I don't suppose you could hand me my clothes so I can get dressed?"

Blushing madly Elizabeth grabs up his clothes and practically throws them at him before turning bodily away to give him privacy to change.


	4. Welcome The Female Nations

The blaring of an alarm clock rang through the peaceful morning air. With a groan a hand snakes its way out from under the red and white covers to swat at the offending device before pulling back when the noise is stopped. The lump under the covers shifts a bit more before lifting off the covers and stepping from the warmth of its nest. Two feet hit the carpeted ground as the person lifts themself from the ever inviting depths. A groan and a stretch lead the person to groggily making their way to the bathroom adjacent to the room before stripping out of a white tank and red boxer shorts as they step into a hot shower. A deep groan as they reach for the shower gel and a washcloth. The person begins to scrub themself clean before pausing on their chest. The half awake state the person had been in since removing themself from the bed seems to quickly be melting away as something new is made painfully clear to them. That something new is the two soft globes of flesh that have attached themselves to their chest. Slowly the blonde head tilts down to face the things that should not be there only to see they are firmly part of the female body they were also not expecting to see. a shrill scream pierces the calm Canadian morning as Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada discovers that he is now a she.


	5. Reversible

Matthew had always silently been Alfred's hero. He had always supported and protected his brother from the shadows, unseen and unacknowledged.

A slam and a crunch accompanied by a gasp as pain exploded along his spine.

He didn't mind though that Alfred, and the rest of the world, overlooked what he did, crediting others with what he had done.

The sickening sound of something slicing through wet flesh and a whimper of pain.

Really he didn't because it allowed him to better protect those he cared for.

"Look at the hero now." A muffled cry before a wet splattering sound.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was attendance day at a world meeting, this time the meeting was in New York. Alfred was rushing around looking for his brother, Matthew. The two had made plans to meet up before the meeting so Matthew could look over Alfred's presentation on global warming. The problem was his brother hadn't shown up. This caused the younger brother to grow increasingly worried. Matthew was never late for an appointment.

"Hey Gilbert!" Alfred flagged down the albino, one of his brother's friends. "Have you seen Mattie today?"

"Mattie? Naw, haven't seen him yet. Why?"

Alfred worries his bottom lip before answering. "He was supposed to meet with me before the meeting but he never showed."

"That's not like him at all. Wonder what could have happened to him?"

The two share a glance before hurrying off to the meeting room to check in with Ludwig before leaving to head for the Canadian's house.

Matthew's house was near the border with the United States. He had once told Alfred it was to make it easier for him to get to meetings since most were held at the UN building in New York. Alfred always joked with him that it was so he'd be closer to the 'hero'.

When the pair reached Matthew's house they saw a red pick up in the driveway that usually signified Matthew was home. Making their way to the door they knock before entering.

"Mattie? Hey bro, you here?"

"Yo, Birdie, the awesome me came to check on you?"

They were greeted by silence upon entering but once they turned into the living room both gasp in horror at the site. Blood. It was everywhere. Splattered on the walls, the floor, the furniture. It trailed out and into the kitchen and the two followed it there. In the kitchen, the wall shared with the hallway had been painted an off white with yellow tones to it. Matthew had always left it more or less bare as the kitchen table sat next to it. When the two entered to follow the trail in they saw that wall covered in bloody letters.

'Where is your hero now?'

Reading this Alfred clenched his fist tightly.

"Who could have done something like this? Why would they go after Mattie?"

Gilbert glanced around, disturbed by the carnage and hoping for some kind of clue to who had done this when he spotted a picture laying on the floor next to the wall with the message.

"Shit, I should have been here. They were taunting him, asking him where his hero was as they..."

Gilbert picks up the picture and interrupts Alfred's ranting about how he was the hero and should have been here.

"Al, why would they write that for Birdie to read? He would have been 'dead' before they wrote it given how much blood there is. Besides, look at this."

Gilbert holds out the picture he had picked up so Alfred could get a look at it. It was a picture of the two brothers. They had their arms around one another and were smiling. However over Matthew in the picture was a bloody smear drawing on a cape and hero symbol.

"I think, that question is for you."

"Wha what? I don't get it, Mattie..." Alfred grew silent in thought as he thought about how often Matthew came to his rescue. Silently aiding him and helping him look good in the world's eyes. It finally dawned on him that he never really saved anyone, it had always been Matthew in some subtle way. How could he have not noticed that?

"We should get back and inform the others about what happened. We'll need to send out searches for him and contact local police."

Alfred feels his rage building once again as he clutches the picture hard enough to crack the glass. "Oh, I think I already know who is responsible for this."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, what's up? So anyway, fun Idea I had for a little story, let me know what you think and more may be on the way.

Also is anyone else having trouble with scrolling on the site. Uh, obviously if you are then you may not even be able to read this since its at the bottom of the page... I hope they fix the problem soon.


	6. North American Mother

A young girl, perhaps eleven or twelve in appearance, stands on a windswept shore looking out at the ocean. The last of the sails had just disappeared from the horizon, lost to her vision. She had been left behind in the settlement the people that had given birth to her existence had built. They had been driven out of these lands by the native peoples, that combined with the distance from their homelands had made it difficult for them and now they were simply giving up and going home. The resources of this land were not worth the hardships and expense of settling these lands.

Solemn the girl turns to head back into the cluster of houses that had been left behind. Shivering she made her way into the nearest one and began to search for anything that may have been left behind. A few stale crusts of bread, a dinged up old eating knife and a worn and ratty fur cloak were all she managed to turn up after searching the entire settlement. There were no fields that would bear fruit in the near future and though there was shelter it would not be enough once winter began without the added insulation of heavy furs and skins to keep one warm. Realizing this the girl knows she has only one choice if she wants to survive.

Gathering what she had found the girl leaves the settlement with not a look behind her. That part of her life was over and done with. There was nothing left for her there. And so she set out into the wide unknown.

* * *

Hey, well would you look at that. Looks like a great start to a rather large project I am working on. Seriously this plot bunny has spawned and I hope you all will enjoy it as I get it worked out, hopefully before the end of summer. For those of you that are actually reading this AN, here's a little idea of what to expect from this story. It is Vinland centric. Vinland is not Canada and is not the same personification so there won't be genderbending there. This little preview chapter is version 1, I have written another that is version 2P with my interpretation of 2Ps and how they work. Both of these stories will be fully written and posted simultaneously with one another as separate stories. There will be lots of fluffy family time, tears, angst and drama. Romance will be provided by Prussia, cause he is awesome. Also I have already written two lemon scenes that will go up on other sites when the stories reach those points on this site, I promise they are scrumptious. Also I have like five alternate endings for each version of this story thus far and each will most likely be getting written out and shared as oneshots in the proper sections as many of these are crossover endings. I have very good reasons for doing this which you will have to read the stories to find out. Anyway I do hope you all are looking forward to this as much as I am, please leave a review.


End file.
